


Something You Love

by Blaze22



Series: MCSM One/Two-Shots [10]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, POV Second Person, Self-Indulgent, The pov second person is in Jesse's place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze22/pseuds/Blaze22
Summary: Hugs are unique, a comfort, something you can't help but love.
Series: MCSM One/Two-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307255
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Something You Love

Hugs are unique, a comfort, something you can't help but love.

Hugs from Axel are the definition of bear hugs. A heavy gunpowder scent greets you, but you quickly learn to breathe through your mouth in order to not break into a coughing fit against his chest. Soft, muscled arms wrap around your middle, completely engulfing you and sometimes lifting your feet off the ground. A spin might be added if he's especially excited.

Hugs from Olivia are gentle and reminiscent. They are a reminder of your childhood, when you were two kids who successfully made a cool-looking redstone build together, so she joyfully bundled you into her arms. They are a reminder of her constant friendship as that faint perfume she always uses washes over you.

Hugs from Lukas develop from hesitant side hugs to warm, tight embraces. Practically any occasion calls for one, whether you survived another near-death experience, or you're greeting one another. You bury your face into his neck and inhale the scent of cookies and cozy fires, and his arms hold you close. 

Hugs from Petra are few and far between. Each is special, trademarked by traces of mint and smoke. Promises are exchanged and kept as you hold her in your arms, tears soaking the back of your shoulder. Her arms, arms strong from fighting alongside you and your friends countless times, grip you oh so tightly, like she's afraid you'll sprout wings and fly up and away. But no, you and her are right here, tethered to the moment and each other. 

Hugs as a group are the best of them all. Even with Axel about to drip tears and snot on your hair, because he was proven wrong about you all never being together again. Even with Olivia giggling and holding onto everyone a bit tighter. Even with Lukas closing his tired eyes and letting the tangle of arms keep him upright because its lasting too long. Even with Petra not-so-subtly shifting out of the middle of the raggedy circle, complaining that she can't breathe, yet grinning all the while. 

Hugs are something you love; and you can't help but love those you hug even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sending virtual hugs and love to everyone❤ thank you for reading!


End file.
